


College Confessions (one shot)

by fleurchaes



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurchaes/pseuds/fleurchaes
Summary: After breaking up with Nayeon, an anonymous post on the College Confessions page makes its way to Jeongyeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	College Confessions (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm a fairly new author on A03 and I hope that you all enjoy my current work and anything I release in the future. If you ever happen to take interest in my work and would like to support me, you can by buying me a coffee! I have attached a link below which would take you to the KOFI site where you can support me by sending in the money for it. Of course this isn't compulsory but if you would like it's greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading my work.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/fleurchaes

Jeongyeon sat silently by her desk, her mouth wide open as she reread the words that filled her screen. She couldn’t seem to comprehend what was happening in the moment, but one thing was for sure. As she sat there, she could feel her heart racing, and for Jeongyeon, this rarely ever happened. Only one person could ever make her heart race like this. And that was no one other than Nayeon, her ex girlfriend. 

“This can’t be real…,” Jeongyeon said. “Nayeon broke up with me and told me she never wanted to see me again. It’s just a joke right?” She asked. 

Jihyo pouted and shrugged her shoulders, “I’d say so… but Jeong, if it’s not Nayeon then who else would write ‘I love Yoo’ in their confession? That nickname is clearly something between the both of you. I highly doubt some other person at our university would be saying that. Believe me when I say this but… I really do think that it could be her. And they write exactly like her. Don’t you think so?” Jihyo said as she stood up and looked at Jeongyeon. 

“Well… you made some extremely good points,” Jeongyeon answered. “But, why on the college confessions page? She still has my number and we still follow each other on social media. Like, is it that hard to tell me you love me directly?” Jeongyeon sighed. 

Jihyo frowned and wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon, pulling the older girl in for a tight embrace, “Remember the night I told her I loved her?,” Jeongyeon said softly. Her tone was soft and wistful, the very opposite of what Jeongyeon would normally be like. “She stood there, looked away and said ‘I’m sorry’ and left. I want to believe it, I really do. I’ve known her since we could barely walk. And I was right by her every step of the way. At first I thought that everything between us was just as friendly as we made it out to be. But then she told me how she felt, how she wanted to be with me, and now I don’t even see her.” 

The older girl looked down towards her feet, tears running down her face and falling onto her bedroom floor. Jihyo had never seen her best friend like this before, and in the moment, she felt determined to figure out what was really happening between the two. Most especially, with Nayeon. 

Nayeon had always been by Jeongyeon’s side - in fact they were always hand in hand. Like two peas in a pod. Everywhere the other went, the other followed. They’ve been that way ever since. It was only until they had started dating that things were getting rough. Most especially now that they had broken up. Not only had Jeongyeon lost her girlfriend, but her best friend too. 

Everything had given Jeongyeon a headache, but also heartache. She wanted nothing more than having her back, even if it wasn’t romantically. Life hadn’t seemed right since the day they stopped talking, stopped seeing each other and stopped their lifelong friendship. 

And so, Jeongyeon lifted her head and stared at the screen for a moment. As Jihyo was left to wonder, Jeongyeon placed her fingers on the track pad and hovered her mouse towards the reply button.

“You’re going to reply?!” Jihyo yelled.

Jeongyeon nodded, “I need to know if it’s really her,” she answered. “But also, if that’s how she really feels.” 

Jihyo’s eyes widened, “I can’t believe you’re doing this… Yoo Jeongyeon on the college confessions page trying to get her ex back.” 

“It’s not like you have anyone to win back,” Jeongyeon spoke. “Who are you to say that.” Jeongyeon chuckled.

Jihyo gasped and hit Jeongyeon playfully, “Hey!” She yelled, “you’re such a pain in the ass.” 

“Why don’t you tell your crush you like her. The college confessions page won’t hurt you. It’s anonymous anyway.” Jeongyeon said. 

The younger girl sat back down and gave it a thought, “Well it’s not a bad idea…” 

“Of course it’s not…,” Jeongyeon said. “But anyways… I replied.” A look of visible shock appeared across Jihyo’s face. “Already?” 

Jeongyeon nodded and pointed to the screen. 

“If I’m being truthfully honest, I can’t tell who exactly this is… well, I have an idea of who, but I don’t want to get my hopes up. If this is you, and you know who you are, I want to tell you that, life without you has been unbearable, and I mean that. It’s weird without you here, without your constant bickering and complaining, your unconditional affection, that although I seem to hate, deep inside I love it. You’ve been my best friend my entire life. And we’ve been side by side since before we could walk. You were my first friend, my first crush, my first love and my first I love you… I know that night is something we’d both rather forget but what I said that night was real. And when you left, I didn’t know how to handle it. I know you love me, and you showed that to me everyday - in your words and in your actions… but you never really said it - those three words. You just left me in the air and turned away. From me and from us. I want to know the truth. Why did you walk away that night?”

******

The next morning, Jeongyeon sat by her computer, her eyes glued to the screen. 

YOU HAVE RECEIVED A NOTIFICATION FROM:  
COLLEGE CONFESSIONS

“You’re right. It is me, and I know it seems cowardly, for me to do this on a college confessions page, but I’ve been afraid of telling you this directly, and I hope that you understand. That night, I had a feeling that maybe you’d tell me you loved me. And you did. And truthfully, I love you too. And I’ve felt that way since the night we were being young and reckless. There is absolutely no one else on this earth that would do those same reckless things with me than you. Only you would keep up with my loud voice, my banter, my complaints and constant nagging, my affection and more so those crazy things I feel like doing at ungodly hours. I remember when I dragged you out of the house, you didn’t question it… you just held my hand and followed me onto the path and let me lead the way. We walked, and we walked and we walked, again, you didn’t question it. You let me do whatever, despite how late in the night it was. You held my hand, stayed by my side and watched me dance under the streetlights and sing my heart out … and although the neighbours hated me for it, you laughed and smiled and cheered me on. Not once did you tell me otherwise… that’s when I realised that I loved you. That I had a girl that would go beyond for me and just make me feel like I could be myself. I could go on about you forever, Jeong… and I will forever regret what happened the night you told me. The thing is… I’m scared that being together would only break the one thing I’ve held dearest to my heart. I don’t know what I’d do without you if we had ever broken up. And yet here we are. We are. But in saying this… do know that I love you more than anything. And I want you back. I’m not scared anymore… I can’t live a life without you by my side… I love YOO. 

From… Nayeon.


End file.
